Too Bad It Isn't True
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: Huddy - Spoiler 6x22 - A Trenton, Cuddy provoque par mégarde un second effondrement, et se retrouve coincée sous quelques tonnes de béton.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers** : Non, House MD ne m'appartient toujours pas.  
**Spoiler **: 6x22 "_Help Me_".  
**Commentaires** : Je pense que vous me connaissez depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que quand j'écris du drama, eh bien, c'est du drama. Je n'accepterai pas les menaces de mort en fin de fic, parce que je vous ai prévenus. :)  
Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps déjà. Pas le temps d'écrire, j'ai profité de mes vacances, mais la fic n'est toujours pas finie (quoique bien avancée quand même). Je reprends les cours bientôt, alors ne vous attendez pas à un update tous les trois jours.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Si House disait qu'il y avait quelqu'un, alors il y avait quelqu'un.  
House avait toujours raison. Cuddy y était habituée.

Elle essaya de se concentrer malgré le vacarme mais elle n'entendit pas le claquement que House avait décrit.

Le groupe de pompiers s'éloigna. C'est lorsque House tourna la tête vers elle qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle le fixait, depuis un moment déjà. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire la première chose qu'il lui passerait par la tête, étant donné qu'elle n'y avait pas réfléchi, mais il tourna les talons et rejoignit le groupe de secouristes. Avec un petit pincement au cœur, Cuddy s'apercevait qu'il ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention. Parce qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse de le repousser.

_Clong._

Elle avait entendu, cette fois.

« House ! »

_Clong._

Il ne ralentit même pas.

Elle devait y aller. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un.

Tant pis, elle irait seule.

Elle déplaça une plaque de béton et trouva une sorte de tunnel qui descendait sous les débris. Elle alluma sa lampe et s'y engouffra. Même pour elle qui était petite et souple, l'accès restait difficile. Elle s'écorchait les paumes sur les graviers, tremblait à chaque micro-éboulement qui la suivait et soufflait d'exaspération dès qu'une mèche de cheveux tombait sur ses yeux. Mais elle avançait assez vite.

Le tunnel s'élargit, débouchant sur une cavité assez grande pour y tenir assis. Elle respira un grand coup, déjà fatiguée, et entendit encore le fameux claquement. Motivée, elle se prépara à défoncer d'un coup de pied ce qui devait être feu la portière d'une voiture.

A peine avait-elle brisé la vitre que le plafond s'effondrait.

xxx

Cuddy reprit peu à peu connaissance et ne savait plus où elle était. Elle était allongée sur le dos, ses mains étaient à hauteur de sa tête, paumes tournées vers le plafond. La surface sur laquelle elle était couchée lui faisait mal dans les côtes, l'odeur était âcre. Elle se remémorait lentement ce qui s'était passé et fut prise de panique lorsqu'elle se souvint de l'effondrement. Elle voulut crier, appeler à l'aide, mais aucun son ne franchit sa gorge sèche. Elle respira profondément, tenta de se calmer. Elle leva les bras et toucha le plafond, qu'elle jugea à une vingtaine de centimètres au-dessus d'elle. Savoir qu'il lui restait un peu d'espace la rassura. Sa lampe de poche ne fonctionnait plus. Seul un trou entre les débris lui assurait un rai de lumière. Ses yeux s'habituèrent progressivement à la semi-obscurité.

La cavité dans laquelle elle se trouvait ne s'était pas totalement effondrée, protégée par une poutre. Le tunnel était toujours libre d'accès.

Son soulagement se brisa net lorsqu'elle voulut bouger et que sa jambe droite resta bloquée sous les gravas. La douleur irradia dans tout son corps, lui arrachant un cri silencieux, mêlant souffrance et terreur.

Personne ne savait qu'elle était là.

xxx

Le grand bruit de l'effondrement résonna dans tout le site. House l'avait à peine remarqué, s'attelant à examiner un survivant.

« Vous savez quel jour on est ? »  
« Dimanche ? » hésita-t-il.  
« Raté. Pour vous, c'est direction l'hôpital. On l'emmène ! » beugla House à qui voulait bien l'entendre.  
« Hey, vous avez entendu ça ? » cria un pompier en retour. « Ça venait d'où ? »  
« Du parking. » lui en informa une autre voix. « Il n'y avait aucun homme déployé là-bas, ça peut attendre. »

House n'avait pas envie d'examiner des gens pleins de sang. Trop banal. Les diagnostics lui manquaient déjà.  
Il appela Foreman pour prendre des nouvelles du grutier.

« Il est toujours aux urgences, House. » lui répondit le neurologue. « On n'a pas eu le temps de commencer le différentiel. »  
« Parfait ! On commence maintenant ! Mettez-moi sur haut-parleur. Qu'est ce qui cause une syncope ? »  
« Le patient est stable. » intervint Taub. « On en a deux douzaines d'autres qui- »  
« N'ont pas besoin d'être diagnostiqués, ils ont juste besoin de bandages. Qu'est ce qui cause une syncope ? » répéta House.  
« Une réaction vasovagale. » proposa Chase.  
« Un méningiome. La maladie de l'oreillette. » ajouta Foreman.  
« Ou bien vous avez tort et il s'est juste endormi. » le contredit Taub.  
« Comment peut-on dormir avec cinquante tasses de café dans le sang ? »  
« Vous n'avez jamais été interne ? »

House changea de sujet :

« J'entends dix, onze, et douze. Où est Thirteen ? »  
« Elle n'est pas là. » répondit Foreman. « Et la réponse à votre prochaine question est non, je ne sais pas où elle est. »  
« Wow, vous avez la réponse à ma prochaine question ? Une lésion compressive dans son cerveau est le plus probable. Une IRM le prouvera. »  
« Ou alors ça va juste nous prouver qu'il souffre d'un traumatisme crânien dû à l'effondrement. »  
« Ce qu'on voudrait savoir de toute façon. D'une pierre deux coups, faites-le. » dit House avant de raccrocher.

Il fourra son téléphone dans sa poche et ses pensées vagabondèrent vers Cuddy. A la tête qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'il lui avait offert le livre. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il en était certain. Si elle rompait avec Lucas, alors il avait un espoir. Il pourrait la reconquérir.

« Cuddy. » articula-t-il soudainement.

Elle était restée derrière lui. Elle l'avait appelé et il l'avait ignorée. Où était-elle maintenant ?

S'il n'y avait personne là-bas, qu'est-ce-qui avait pu provoquer l'effondrement ?

Il balaya le lieu du regard. Aucune trace de Cuddy.

Elle était restée seule.

Sentant l'adrénaline pulser à travers ses veines, il avança du plus vite qu'il put jusqu'au parking. Il fit le tour de l'énorme tas de débris, hurlant son nom dans l'espoir qu'elle lui répondrait.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

xxx

Cuddy parcourut son corps à tâtons, à la recherche de blessures. Excepté du sang coagulé sur le côté droit de son visage et une douleur dans tout son corps, elle ne détecta rien d'anormal. Elle explora du bout des doigts la cellule qui la retenait prisonnière. Sa main rencontra une barre métallique, située au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avait peur que tout tombe encore, mais elle devait tout tenter.

Au cas où quelqu'un passerait par là.  
Au cas où House avait remarqué son absence.  
Au cas où il s'inquiétait encore pour elle.

Elle avait peu d'espoir, finalement.

Elle amena sa lampe contre la barre métallique, et tapa.

Pas d'effondrement.

Elle répéta l'opération, s'inquiétant de n'entendre aucun bruit de l'extérieur. Soit il n'y avait personne, soit elle ne pouvait pas les entendre et, par conséquent, ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre non plus. Entre ces deux options, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle préférait. Elle persévéra.

Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle tapait. Quelques minutes, une heure, une éternité. Trop longtemps...  
Elle eut le temps de réfléchir. Et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire en sortant, c'était se marier. Elle ne se voyait pas vieillir aux côtés de Lucas. Le simple fait d'y penser lui donnait la nausée.

Le seul qu'elle voulait voir arriver maintenant, c'était House. Il serait capable de la tirer de là. Pas Lucas. Elle faisait aveuglément confiance au diagnosticien. Il la connaissait mieux que personne. Il savait des choses sur elle que même Lucas ignorait. Bizarrement, pour elle qui avait toujours été réservée, le fait qu'elle n'ait plus aucun secret pour lui était loin d'être inquiétant.

Et si se donner à un autre homme signifiait faire mal à House, il était hors de question qu'elle se marie.

Elle voulait se persuader qu'elle ne ressentait que de la culpabilité. Et pas _autre chose_.

« Cuddy ! »

_House._

Elle croyait avoir halluciné. House l'appela encore une fois. Elle voulut crier, mais sa gorge l'en empêcha. Elle devait avoir inhalé trop de poussière.

Elle tapa plus fort contre le cylindre. Il fallait qu'il l'entende, il ne devait pas l'abandonner !

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses pulsations résonnant jusque dans ses oreilles. Elle s'efforça de se calmer, craignant de saigner à nouveau. Si l'entaille sur son front se rouvrait et que personne ne venait l'aider, peut-être qu'elle ne pourrait jamais sortir d'ici.

Cuddy entendit des grognements plaintifs venir du tunnel. Si elle avait eu du mal à passer, qu'en était-il pour un homme de sa carrure ?

Il tomba à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle saisit sa canne, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

« House. » dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

* * *

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoiler** : 6x22 "_Help Me_".  
**Commentaires** : Onze reviews ! Mais c'est... Wow ! Merci beaucoup ! * s'incline *  
J'ai vu que certains d'entre vous étaient impatients de lire la scène de l'amputation. Eh bien il va falloir attendre le chapitre 5... Non, je rigole, j'ai rien dit ! * esquive les briques *  
Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas esquivé de briques...  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Cuddy entendit des grognements plaintifs venir du tunnel. Si elle avait eu du mal à passer, qu'en était-il pour un homme de sa carrure ?_  
_Il tomba à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle saisit sa canne, lui arrachant un cri de surprise._  
_« House. » dit-elle d'une voix rauque._

* * *

Il pointa le faisceau de sa lampe sur son visage. C'était bien elle. Il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître de son immense soulagement et s'approcha.

« Vous vous souvenez de votre nom ? »

Elle toussa. Sa gorge était sèche. House regarda la poussière virevolter devant sa lampe alors qu'elle crachait ses poumons. Elle finit par répondre.

« Lisa Cuddy. »

Elle frissonna en sentant ses doigts sur son visage.

« Bien. On est quel jour ? »  
« Mardi. »  
« Encore mieux. »

Ses mains palpaient sa tête à la recherche de traumatisme, avant d'examiner son corps. Il n'était pas encore parvenu à sa jambe droite lorsqu'il lui dit qu'elle allait bien.

« Je ne sens pas de fractures. Vous avez eu de la chance. Je vais essayer de vous sortir de là. »  
« On ne peut pas, House. »  
« Pourquoi ? Vous voulez rester ici ? Ça pourrait être dangereux, vous savez. »  
« Ma jambe est coincée. »  
« La droite ? »

Elle confirma d'un hochement de tête. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse. Cuddy ne ressentait aucune chaleur à travers ses gestes. Pour lui, elle n'était que victime comme les autres. Elle avait pensé qu'il était venu jusqu'ici parce qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle, mais ça ne tenait pas la route. Peut-être qu'il avait été envoyé là et qu'il avait suivi les bruits sans savoir qu'ils émanaient d'elle. Elle ne se sentait plus différente à ses yeux. Elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui.

Sa main glissa le long du membre et se heurta à du béton avant d'atteindre le mollet.

« Il y a beaucoup de débris au-dessus ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas fait attention. »  
« Ils ont dû commencer à tout dégager... »  
« Non il n'y a personne. »

Peut-être qu'il se souciait d'elle, finalement.

« Je vais aller chercher de l'aide. J'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Il s'éloigna. Cuddy était seule dans le noir.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas entendu les claquements depuis l'effondrement qu'elle avait provoqué. Il y avait quelqu'un, et elle l'avait tué.

Elle espérait que House reviendrait vite.

xxx

Ils s'occupaient d'elle depuis un bon quart d'heure. House n'était pas revenu. Cuddy était entre de bonnes mains, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui.

De plus, toucher tout son corps pour évaluer son état avait été une torture. Il était évident qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Ils n'avaient eu de cesse de s'éviter, à se cacher derrière des non-dits, alors se trouver aussi proche d'elle l'avait tout chamboulé. Il avait tout fait pour rester distant, lui cacher sa joie de la retrouver vivante et sa peur de la voir mourir. Se cacher lui-même, en fait.

Il examinait un blessé lorsqu'un pompier vint le trouver.

« On a un problème avec le Dr Cuddy. »  
« Moi j'ai un problème avec ce monsieur. »

Machin – puisque House ne connaissait pas son nom, il allait mentalement l'appeler Machin – ignora la remarque et poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« J'ai du mal à trouver une veine pour l'intraveineuse. »  
« Elle est de plus en plus faible ? Ou pâle ? »  
« Non, elle est stable. »  
« Donc elle ne perd pas beaucoup de sang. On a encore du temps devant nous. » constata-t-il. « Mettez la perfusion dans son tibia. »

Un silence confus lui répondit. House reprit d'un air affligé :

« Ce qu'apparemment, on ne vous enseigne pas en cours de secourisme. Je m'en occupe. »

Il tendit son stéthoscope à un médecin qui passait par là sans lui demander son avis et se dirigea vers le parking, la trousse de secours sous le bras.

Les ronflements des scies lui vrillaient les tympans, créant un bruit de fond assourdissant et déplaisant. Le point positif était que tout cet attirail était destiné à sauver Cuddy. Et les autres personnes bloquées en-dessous. House se faufila dans le tunnel, désormais éclairé par des lampes branchées à un groupe électrogène. Il remarqua que le passage était plus aisé que la dernière fois. Cuddy était entourée de trois hommes qui s'évertuaient à dégager les débris. Ils communiquaient en beuglant des paroles plus ou moins compréhensibles. Cuddy, elle, restait stoïque. Fatiguée ou perdue dans ses pensées, House ne savait pas vraiment.

« Je vous avait bien dit que je reviendrais. »

Elle tourna la tête en entendant sa voix si près d'elle. A en juger par son sourire, elle était contente de le voir. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

« De nos jours, plus personne ne sait mettre un cathéter dans un tibia. C'est triste. » dit-il en saisissant sa fine jambe pour l'extraire de sa combinaison. Il déchira ensuite le tissu de son pantalon en toile rose pâle. « Ça va, sinon ? »  
« Oui, oui. »

Il ouvrit la trousse de secours, s'empara d'une aiguille, et massa son mollet avant de la prévenir :

« Ça va pincer un peu. »

Il planta le cathéter dans sa peau et atteignit le tibia. Cuddy étouffa à peine son grognement de douleur.

« D'accord. » admit-il. « Ça pince pas mal. »

Il suspendit la poche à une tige en métal qui sortait d'un bloc de béton. Se tournant vers la doyenne, il aperçut la trainée de sang coagulé sur le côté droit de son visage, qu'il avait senti en la palpant dans la pénombre. Il sortit un morceau de gaze de la trousse de secours, l'humidifia avec de l'eau et le passa délicatement sur sa joue, son pouce tombant accidentellement sur ses lèvres. Ses gestes étaient plus doux cette fois, presque réconfortants et affectueux. Cuddy ferma les yeux, bercée par sa caresse. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir déçu lorsque ses doigts abandonnèrent sa peau désormais propre. Elle releva les paupières et croisa son regard bleu. Ils se fixèrent, lisant l'un en l'autre. Cuddy voyait dans ses yeux de la peine, de la douleur, de la peur, de la tendresse tout juste contenue... et de l'amour ? Non, elle devait se faire des idées. Mais c'était bizarre, la façon dont il la regardait.

Il baissa les yeux le premier.

« House. » Elle posa une main sur son bras. « Vous voulez bien être mon médecin, pour une fois ? »  
« Je ne sais pas. Ça dépend de mes larbins. »

Une fois encore, il la fuyait.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez vraiment ramené le grutier à Plainsboro. »  
« J'ai vraiment ramené le grutier à Plainsboro. »  
« Vous avez quatre médecins qui seraient plus utiles aux urgences– »  
« Et moi je serais plus utile à l'hôpital ! »

House la vit se renfrogner. Il regretta instantanément ses paroles.

« Très bien. Je ne vous retiens pas, vous savez. »

Elle tourna la tête, boudant. Il saisit son bras.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... » tenta-t-il.

Son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha en se promettant de revenir à Cuddy dès qu'il le pourrait.

« Je vous écoute. »

Foreman lui répondit :

« L'IRM n'a rien montré, mais après l'examen, le patient a saigné du nez et des yeux. »  
« Donc quelque chose n'allait pas avant l'effondrement. »  
« A moins que ce ne soit qu'une coagulopathie conjonctive due au traumatisme. » s'empressa de le contredire Taub.  
« Ouais, ouais, ouais. Vous pensez qu'il n'était pas malade, c'est bon, on a compris ! Vous avez tort. »  
« Infection cérébrale. » suggéra Chase, que House devina légèrement agacé.  
« Excusez-moi de mon retard. » les interrompit Thirteen, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.  
« Où étiez-vous ? »  
« Séance de kiné, j'avais oublié mon téléphone dans mon casier. »

Chase reprit, imperturbable :

« L'infection cause les symptômes neurologiques, et la CIVD le saignement. »  
« Bonne théorie, mais on n'a pas de fièvre. Faites un veinogramme, voyez si vous pouvez trouver une raison à votre existence. Cherchez aussi une thrombose veineuse sinusale. »  
« On l'aurait vue à l'IRM. »  
« Pas si vous étiez occupé à ne pas la voir. »  
« On devrait faire une radio du visage. » proposa Thirteen. « Ce n'est peut-être qu'un simple trauma. »  
« Faites ce que je vous dis ! J'arrive dans dix minutes. »

Il raccrocha. Il avait finalement jugé que Cuddy n'avait pas besoin de lui. S'il n'était là que pour l'exaspérer encore un peu plus, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il reste.

« Vous partez ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu cassée.  
« On se verra aux urgences. A tout à l'heure. »

Il partit sans un regard.

« House ! »

Elle le regarda disparaître et sentit son cœur s'affoler dès que le diagnosticien fut sorti de son champ de vision. Elle s'efforça de se calmer en respirant profondément. Il devait revenir. Même si elle avait peur de le reconnaître, elle avait affreusement besoin de lui. La veille au soir, lorsque Lucas s'était mis à genoux devant elle, la première chose qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, c'était : ' _Que va penser House ? Comment vais-je lui annoncer ? Est-ce-qu'il m'aurait demandée en mariage si on avait été ensemble ?_ '.

Elle avait bêtement répondu oui. Un peu comme quand on vous demande comment vous allez, vous répondez par la positive sans même y réfléchir.

Quelque part, elle espérait que House ferait quelque chose pour la récupérer. Qu'il ne laisserait pas Lucas la lui prendre définitivement. Qu'il se battrait pour l'avoir.

Elle avait feint le bonheur. Elle avait souri à Lucas, elle l'avait laissé la prendre dans ses petits bras, mais cela n'avait fait qu'intensifier son malaise. Sa place n'était définitivement pas avec lui.

Il fallait que House revienne. Elle devait tout lui dire. Qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se marier, que c'était lui qu'elle voulait, qu'elle l'aimait. Oui, elle l'aimait. Elle avait enfin fini par accepter des sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait pas refouler.

Elle n'essaya plus de contrôler les pulsations de son cœur.

C'était devenu impossible, de toute façon.

* * *

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Spoiler **: 6x22 "_Help Me_".  
**Commentaires** : Ce chapitre là est très tendre (c'est surement pour ça que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, et que je le trouve très niais). Le calme avant la tempête. Mouahahaha...  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

House avait rejoint sa moto quand le pompier de tout à l'heure – Machin – lui courut après.

« Dr House ! »

_Et merde._

« Vous êtes qui, déjà ? »  
« Capitaine McCreaney. »  
« Capitaine McCreaney, qu'est-ce-que vous voulez _encore_ ? » demanda-t-il, cachant à peine son agressivité.  
« Le Dr Cuddy nous fait une crise de panique. Elle veut vous voir. »  
« Je suis flatté. Donnez-lui de l'oxygène. »  
« On n'envoie pas de l'O2 là-dessous. Ça pourrait exploser. Elle a besoin de vous ! »

House hésita, pesant le pour et le contre. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, crise d'angoisse ou pas. Il ne maitrisait plus les sentiments qui arrivaient en masse dans son petit cœur de pierre, et il devait bien admettre qu'il était mort de peur. Si ça la rassurait de l'avoir à ses côtés, alors lui aussi.

Il coupa le moteur et retourna auprès de Cuddy.

xxx

Cuddy était plus calme lorsque House se fraya un chemin sous les débris.

« Vous êtes revenu parce que j'ai paniqué ? »  
« Oh, non. Je me disais juste que c'est plutôt sympa, ici. C'est calme. » dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Les scies ronronnaient au-dessus d'eux désormais. Ils était seuls dans la cavité, et ce fait aida considérablement House à prendre la main de Cuddy pour calmer ses tremblements.

« Merci House. »

Elle serra ses doigts en lui souriant faiblement. Il était content de la voir sourire, alors il sourit aussi. Elle réfléchissait déjà à comment tout lui dire quand il la lâcha pour fouiller dans sa poche et lui tendre son portable.

« Je suppose que vous voulez appeler Lucas. »

_Maintenant ou jamais._

Elle acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête. Elle composa le numéro dont elle peinait à se souvenir et appuya sur la touche verte, portant le téléphone à son oreille. Lucas répondit au bout de deux sonneries.

« Lucas... je... Je... »

Il paniquait à l'autre bout du fil. Il disait que sa voix était bizarre et qu'elle avait l'air épuisée. Il s'inquiétait toujours pour elle. Cuddy pensait que c'était la preuve qu'il voulait prendre soin d'elle mais au final, ça l'exaspérait qu'il la prenne pour une gamine.

« Tais-toi, laisse-moi parler. »

Elle leva les yeux vers House, comme pour trouver un peu de courage. Il regardait partout, sauf vers elle.

« Je ne veux pas t'épouser. »

Le diagnosticien se tourna vers elle, doublement surpris. Non seulement ils s'étaient fiancés, mais en plus elle refusait sa demande. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus.

« Non, je n'ai pas de liaison avec lui ! Et, non, il ne m'a pas manipulée, je suis capable de penser par moi-même ! Bordel ! » s'emporta-t-elle soudainement. « Je t'appelle de son portable parce que j'ai la jambe coincée sous quelques tonnes de béton, alors excuse-moi d'être aussi lâche ! »

House se dit qu'elle était belle quand elle était en colère.

« Tu récupères ta bague dans le tiroir de mon bureau, tu prends toutes tes affaires qui trainent chez moi, et tu arrêtes de te comporter comme un gamin. C'est fini, Lucas ! »

Elle raccrocha rageusement, rendit le cellulaire à House qui la fixait intensément, et lâcha un gros soupir de soulagement.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? »

Le téléphone sonna encore. Lucas.

« Ne décrochez pas. » lui conseilla Cuddy, sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question.  
« Non. »

Il le mit sur répondeur. Elle déglutit. Même si la façon dont il la regardait était plus que rassurante, elle avait peur de se lancer. S'il la rejetait, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

« Cuddy, pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? »

Pourquoi la rejetterait-il ?

« J'en ai marre de faire semblant, House. J'essaie d'avancer mais j'en suis toujours au même point. Je ne... Je ne pense qu'à vous... et... »

Elle sentit les larmes affluer. House posa une main sur son épaule.

« Calmez-vous, Cuddy. »

Elle lui jeta un regard désorienté. Elle lui avouait ses sentiments et il ne la prenait pas au sérieux ?

« Votre pression artérielle augmente, votre jambe saigne plus vite. »  
« Mais je m'en fous si je saigne ! Je t'aime ! » cria-t-elle enfin.

Il la fixa d'un air hébété, sans un mot. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû y aller plus doucement. C'était House, après tout. Et maintenant, ses pleurs redoublaient, parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'il ne voudrait pas d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente un pouce frotter doucement sa joue pour essuyer une larme. House se pencha, ils échangèrent un sourire timide avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il laissa échapper un soupir alors que leurs chaires pulpeuses entraient tendrement en contact. Cuddy sentit son souffle mourir chaudement dans sa bouche et gémit en retour. Elle passa sa langue entre ses lèvres, vint rencontrer la sienne, qui la caressa avec une lenteur presque indécente.

Ils se séparèrent à regret lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un arriver par le tunnel.

Il ne lui dit pas qu'il l'aimait. Elle ne le lui réclama pas non plus parce qu'elle le savait déjà. Sa façon de la regarder, de la toucher, tout en lui le lui hurlait.

« Vous vous amusez bien là-haut ? » lança House à McCreaney, qui tirait une tête franchement décourageante.

Le diagnosticien prit la main de Cuddy sans s'en rendre compte; par contre, il sentit la chaleur tendre qui émanait d'elle.

« Trois morts depuis tout à l'heure, la fête bat son plein. » siffla le pompier avant de retrouver son professionnalisme. « Vu la façon dont tout s'est effondré, il n'y a que cette poutre » il désigna du menton celle qui avait probablement sauvé la vie de Cuddy. « qui soutient une énorme pile de gravas. On ne peut pas la soulever sans mettre tout le monde là-dessous en danger, il est temps de songer à l'amputation. »

Cuddy serra convulsivement les doigts de House, terrifiée. Ce dernier resta silencieux un moment, avant d'affirmer, plus déterminé que jamais :

« On ne lui coupe pas sa jambe. »  
« Vous vous foutez de moi ? On laisse cette jambe là-dessous, on risque le syndrome d'écrasement ! Il n'y a plus assez de circulation sanguine, le muscle meurt et délivre des substances potentiellement dangereuses. Si on libère sa jambe, on- »  
« Ça va, je vous remercie, mais je suis médecin. » l'interrompit House. « Si on libère sa jambe, on libère le potassium, la myoglobine et tout ce qui va avec, et le cœur risque de s'arrêter. Je connais. Vous allez vous dépêcher de faire votre boulot et de dégager tout ce bordel au-dessous de nous, parce qu'on a encore deux heures avant que le syndrome ait des chances d'apparaître. »  
« Ce n'est pas que le syndrome qui m'inquiète, d'accord ? On risque des fuites de gaz, des incendies, d'autres effondrements... »  
« Vous pensez qu'amputer hors d'un bloc opératoire stérile, c'est sans danger ? Infection, embolie graisseuse, hémorragie, et j'en passe ! »  
« Ce n'est rien comparé au risque que tout ce bordel comme vous dites, nous retombe dessus ! »

Cuddy, qui avait suivi leur joute verbale sans piper mot, intervint :

« Capitaine. C'est un con, mais il sait ce qu'il fait, et je lui fais confiance. Laissez-nous encore deux heures. S'il vous plait. »  
« D'accord. » céda McCreaney après une courte hésitation. Il quitta la cavité aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.  
« Merci. C'est un gros feignant, il m'énerve. »  
« Non House. C'est moi qui vous... qui te remercie. »

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de répéter pensivement :

« Vous... Toi... Toi ? »

Elle hésitait. Certes, ils s'étaient embrassés, mais devenir familiers au point d'introduire le tutoiement lui semblait bizarre, bien qu'ils se connaissaient depuis plus de vingt ans.

« Toi. » lui confirma-t-il. Il s'allongea pour être le plus près d'elle possible, ne lâchant jamais sa main. Il bascula sur le côté et posa une main sur son ventre.  
« Tu penses qu'ils vont pouvoir tout déblayer en deux heures ? »  
« Il le faudra bien. Je ne les laisserai pas t'amputer. »  
« Je me fous de ma jambe, House. Je veux sortir ! »  
« Tu vas sortir. » la rassura-t-il.

Il songea brièvement qu'il était rarement celui qui soutenait l'autre. Ça lui venait naturellement. Il ne se posait pas de questions et il lui parlait, point final.

« Oui... Quand je pense qu'il a fallu que je... frôle la mort pour que j'ose tout t'avouer... Et je t'ai fait tellement de mal... »

Elle se remit à pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce-que je t'ai dit à propos de ta pression sanguine ? »  
« Pardonne-moi... »

Il se fichait de ce qu'elle lui avait fait auparavant. Il se fichait de toutes ses nuits sans sommeil à penser à elle. Il l'avait maintenant, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Toujours. »

Il embrassa son front. Cuddy se calma.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'on fera quand je sortirai ? »

Elle eut peur que sa question suggère qu'ils ne soient un couple et que House prenne peur. Elle avait peur elle aussi, mais elle voulait prendre le risque. Maintenant, elle en était sure, elle voulait une vraie relation avec lui. Tant pis si ça s'annonçait compliqué et douloureux, elle l'aimait.

« On ira à l'hôpital. »  
« Oui, mais après ? »  
« On verra. »  
« J'aimerais qu'on se donne une chance. »  
« On s'en donnera une. » promit-il.

Elle sourit. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, scellant leur fragile accord.

xxx

Une heure et demie s'était écoulée. McCreaney était revenu avec son attirail pour soulever le béton qui emprisonnait la jambe de Cuddy.

« Mettez la cale là. »

House s'exécuta et plaça la pièce de bois sous les débris, touchant affectueusement la cuisse de la doyenne au passage.

« Quand on va commencer à tout soulever, ça va te faire mal. » lui dit-il en caressant son front.  
« Je sais. Mais continue de parler, j'aime bien ta voix. Ça me rassure. »

Bien qu'elle faisait tout pour ne rien laisser paraître, elle était sur le point de craquer. C'était compréhensible.

« Bon... ça va faire comme si tu avais des fourmis dans le pied, mais un milliard de fois plus intense. Et tu admettras que ça n'a rien de rassurant. »

Il réussit à lui arracher un sourire malgré la gravité de la situation.

« On est prêts, on y va. » les informa le capitaine.

Il démarra le moteur et l'engin commença alors à se soulever lentement. Cuddy grogna alors qu'elle _sentait_ réellement sa jambe. La chose inerte au bout de sa cuisse lui rappelait crûment sa présence.

« J'ai déjà mal... »  
« C'est bon signe, la pression revient. »

House saisit sa jambe et tenta de la dégager précautionneusement, aidé par le pompier. Cuddy se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Tout se mit à trembler. Des gravas plus ou moins gros se mirent à pleuvoir tout autour d'eux. Anticipant l'effondrement, House couvrit de Cuddy de tout son corps, voulant la protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait. Elle enroula son bras autour de sa taille, le rapprochant d'elle.

Après, plus rien.

* * *

_TBC..._

_FF a refusé de me mettre le 2 de O2 en indice, pardonnez-le._


	4. Chapter 4

**Spoiler** : 6x22 "_Help Me_".  
**Commentaires **: Pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, si ce n'est qu'il sert de transition et qu'il est un peu inutile. Mais bon..  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Un souffle chaud et rapide contre sa peau réveilla House. Il ouvrit douloureusement les yeux. La cavité était plongée dans le noir.

« Cuddy. Cuddy ! »

Il se redressa, sans même se préoccuper de son propre état. Il sentit une plaque de béton qui était tombée sur son épaule glisser sur les gravas. McCreaney reprit connaissance.

« Je crois que la poutre adjacente nous a lâchés. » marmonna-t-il, encore groggy. Il alluma son talkie-walkie. « Mayday mayday mayday. Tout nous est tombé dessus. Ça va de votre côté ? »

Cuddy sentit la tête de House se poser sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait anarchiquement. Elle retrouvait péniblement son corps, et sa jambe se fit violemment sentir. Mais ce n'était plus un problème, le manque d'oxygène l'entrainant insidieusement dans l'abîme de l'inconscience. Elle se sentit partir, bien que se battant de tout son être. Elle voulait rester !

« Pneumothorax. Pas de respiration du côté gauche. Donnez-moi la trousse de secours. »

House n'était pas prêt de la laisser partir.

Une seringue vide se planta entre deux de ses côtes. L'air s'engouffra dans son poumon. Un spasme de soulagement la secoua. Ses halètements reprirent un rythme normal, se calmant déjà.

« Vous devriez remonter, voir si vous ne vous êtes pas sectionné une artère. »

House palpa son épaule. Ses doigts étaient couverts de sang mais il ne sentait pas la douleur. Pas encore.

« Je reviens très vite. » glissa-t-il à Cuddy avant de suivre le conseil de McCreaney et de quitter la cellule de béton.

Alors qu'une infirmière pansait sa plaie ouverte, il réfléchissait au cas de Cuddy. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps ils étaient restés inconscients, mais McCreaney n'allait pas tarder à lui rappeler que le délai de deux heures s'était écoulé. L'effondrement ne laissait rien présager de bon et, à moins d'un miracle, ils n'auraient pas le temps de la tirer de là avant le syndrome d'écrasement. L'amputation était la seule solution, bien qu'il y soit fermement opposé. Couper un membre est une solution définitive, et handicapante de surcroit. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne comme lui. Il refusait l'idée même qu'elle souffre. Et si elle ne survivait pas alors qu'il aurait pu tenter autre chose, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

« L'épaule n'est pas déboitée, rien n'est fracturé. Ce n'est qu'une entaille, mais il va falloir suturer. »  
« Cool. Vous avez bientôt fini ? »

Il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone dans sa poche. Il s'empressa de décrocher.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'a dit le veinogramme ? » demanda-t-il tout de go.  
« Tout était normal, mais le patient a maintenant de la fièvre. »  
« Saignement subarachnoïde. » proposa Taub.  
« Méningite. » suggéra Foreman à son tour. Chase le contredit :  
« Il n'a pas parlé de raideur à la nuque. »  
« Peut-être parce que tout son corps est raide. Vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est pris sur la tête ? Faites une ponction lombaire. »  
« On devrait aussi envisager d'autres infections. »  
« Donc vous proposez une ponction lombaire. »  
« Je crois bien, oui. »  
« Vous êtes un génie. »

Il raccrocha. Le pansement tout juste fixé, il réajusta sa veste et alla droit vers le parking, ignorant la douleur presque intenable à sa cuisse. Il se faufila dans le tunnel. L'éclairage avait été rétabli. McCreaney parlait à Cuddy. Il n'entendit pas distinctement ce qu'il lui disait, mais il avait deviné.

« House. » appela Cuddy d'une voix faible dès qu'elle le vit.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Toute sa peur s'entendait dans sa voix. Il se précipita et attrapa sa main, caressant son front assombri par la poussière. Plus de pneumothorax, elle respirait normalement.

« A cause de l'effondrement, on ne peut plus essayer de tout soulever sans déblayer ce qu'on a au-dessus. » lui expliqua McCreaney. « Ça nous prendra au moins cinq heures. On doit amputer maintenant. »  
« Non. » refusa-t-il fermement, sans lever les yeux vers lui.  
« Ça fait déjà quatre heures qu'elle est là-dessous. Attendre était risqué, mais maintenant, c'est de l'inconscience. »  
« Le syndrome d'écrasement est à la base une augmentation du taux de potassium. On retire le potassium de son organisme– »  
« On la traite déjà avec du bicarbonate de sodium. »  
« Mais pas avec du glucose ou de l'insuline. On a du glucose dans la trousse, il doit bien y avoir un diabétique quelque part... »  
« Vous voulez doser l'insuline ici, hors d'un hôpital ? Ça n'en vaut pas... »

Encore une fois, Cuddy les avait écouté sans rien dire. Encore une fois, elle dut les interrompre :

« Capitaine, ça vous ennuie de nous laisser seuls une minute ? »

Elle lui avait donné son accord pour l'amputation, elle allait bien réussir à convaincre House. Confiant, il s'éloigna. Cuddy attendit quelques instants avant de prendre la parole :

« Je ne veux pas que tu risques ma vie, House. »  
« Laisse-moi réfléchir. »

Il voyait l'angoisse dans ses yeux, ses éraflures sur son visage, et sa jambe sous le béton. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne comme lui. Et c'est ce qui se passerait si elle contractait le syndrome d'écrasement. Elle aurait un muscle en moins, une cicatrice sur le mollet, et de la souffrance jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il ne voulait pas ça pour elle. Il voulait qu'elle vive. Mais ce serait tellement dur...

Il caressa sa joue. Cuddy pencha la tête et se cala au creux de sa paume, embrassant délicatement son pouce.

« D'accord. »

Il voulut lui sourire, mais ses lèvres refusèrent de s'étirer. Il était encore plus effrayé qu'elle.

Elle prit sa main restée sur son visage et posa ses lèvres sur ses phalanges. Il n'était pas habitué à autant de tendresse. En temps normal, ça l'aurait mis extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il s'étonnait d'en avoir besoin aujourd'hui.

Quelques instants plus tard, McCreaney redescendit.

« Alors ? »

House lui répondit par un hochement de tête, avant d'ajouter :

« Trouvez-nous un médecin. »  
« J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait plus que vous. »

Il crut que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Ou bien qu'il perdait pied. Peut-être les deux à la fois.

« Comment ça, plus que moi ? Où sont les autres ? »  
« On a sorti beaucoup de victimes, ils les ont tous accompagnés à Plainsboro et à Princeton General. Le temps qu'ils reviennent, ce sera trop tard. »  
« Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a personne capable de réaliser une amputation ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Vous êtes toujours aussi mal organisés ? »

Cuddy saisit son bras, les larmes aux yeux.

« House ! S'il te plaît... Je ne veux pas mourir... »

Il ne le voulait pas non plus. Et il n'avait pas le choix.

Bien que mort d'angoisse, il donna son accord à McCreaney.

* * *

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Spoiler** : 6x22 "_Help Me_".  
**Commentaires** : Messieurs dames, la scène que vous attendiez tous... * roulement de tambour *  
Merci (ou plutôt félicitations) à mon amie Elisabeth pour avoir vaincu sa peur des hétéros et avoir relu la scène de l'amputation.  
Concernant l'extrême fin de la fic (le dernier chapitre, qui arrivera après deux autres), elle n'est pas encore écrite, et risque d'arriver dans un bon bout de temps. Le 7x15 a tué mon enthousiasme, je suis partie sur autre chose, et donc j'ai la flemme. Mais je l'écrirai.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

_[ A lire avec _Un Amico_ - Ennio Morricone ( deezer com/listen-4096494 ) ]_

Quelques minutes plus tard, House regardait son matériel sans rien dire. Plus le temps passait, plus il était convaincu de la nécessité de l'opération, et moins il se sentait capable de l'exécuter.

« House, parle-moi. »

Qu'est-ce-qu'il allait lui dire ? Qu'il ne pouvait pas l'anesthésier parce que son rythme cardiaque ralentirait trop ? Elle le savait déjà.

« Comment tu fais ?... pour être toujours aussi forte. Tu n'as jamais peur. »  
« Si, j'ai peur. Mais je te fais confiance. »

Elle saisit sa main gantée de bleu et la serra fort. Y trouvant un peu de courage, House sortit une compresse de son emballage et lâcha sa main. Il appuya la gaze stérile sous son genou, le plus près possible du bloc de béton afin de sauver un maximum de tissus, et y plaça la lame de son scalpel. Cuddy se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer son cri de douleur alors que le métal tranchait sa chair à vif et que le sang coulait le long de sa peau. D'un côté, House était soulagé de ne pas l'entendre, parce qu'il savait que sinon il ne pourrait jamais s'attaquer à ses os, mais de l'autre, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inflige encore plus de tourments que l'amputation ne lui imposait déjà. Il s'empara de la scie électrique, mais n'osa pas la démarrer. Il pensait à ce qu'allait devoir endurer Cuddy, et ce serait bien pire que sa douleur à la cuisse dans ses mauvais jours.

« Vas-y. »

Il ne regarda pas Cuddy, de peur de voir la souffrance sur son visage. Il mit la scie en route, et souffla un grand coup avant de se décider à trancher les deux os à nu devant lui. Pour la sauver. _Pour qu'elle vive_.

Cuddy ne se retint pas de crier. Ce n'était pas de la douleur, c'était bien pire. Comme si chaque cellule de son corps se révoltait. Comme si elle se détachait d'une enveloppe corporelle qui la retenait désespérément. House se concentra sur sa tâche, s'efforçant de ne pas se laisser distraire. Il devait aller le plus vite possible, même si les hurlements presque inhumains qui résonnaient dans la cavité étaient provoqués par ses mains. Se concentrer, bordel, se concentrer ! Scie, tibia, péroné. Scie, tibia, péroné. _Scie, tibia, péroné. _Le fibula fut moins coriace que son copain.

Enfin c'était fini.

Il éteignit la scie. Reposa calmement l'engin. N'osa pas regarder l'ivoire ensanglanté. Préféra ne pas entendre les gémissements de Cuddy. Se fit étranger à la scène.

Quelques pompiers vinrent la chercher. Ils placèrent son corps tremblant sur une civière, avant de l'extraire de la cellule.

Elle s'en était sortie.

House regarda la tâche de sang frais devant lui et y jeta rageusement ses gants souillés. Il remercia la première divinité qui lui venait en tête – aujourd'hui, c'était Zeus – et suivit les secours. Il oublia sa canne, monta dans l'ambulance et s'assit à gauche de Cuddy; à hauteur de sa tête, pour ne pas voir le moignon qui, de toute façon, était enveloppé dans un linge destiné à contenir l'hémorragie en attendant l'arrivée à l'hôpital. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un pompier qu'il n'avait pas croisé précédemment, mais qui lui sembla à peu près compétent.

Il prit la main de Cuddy, qui lui sourit derrière son masque à oxygène. Il parvint à lui répondre. Il pensait à ce qui les attendait ensuite, et un sentiment de joie encore nouveau l'envahissait. Peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées et que leur couple ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais il voulait vraiment essayer. Il voulait prendre soin d'elle. Il nettoierait sa plaie au bloc opératoire, il lui poserait sa prothèse, il se chargerait de sa rééducation, et après, ils vivraient.

Son téléphone sonna, interrompant la contemplation de son avenir.

« Quoi ? »  
« Il est dans le coma. » lui répondit Foreman d'un ton nettement moins agressif. « La ponction lombaire était normale mais... »  
« Quelles sont ses constantes ? »

Il entendit Taub demander poliment à quelqu'un de se pousser. Ce n'était apparemment pas un médecin, mais plutôt un policier.

« Depuis quand il y a un flic dans la chambre ? »  
« Je ne sais pas... Dix minutes. Il se faisait interroger quand il est tombé dans le coma. »  
« Est-ce-que quelque chose le rendait nerveux avant les autres symptômes ? »  
« Il était claustrophobe avant le saignement et la fièvre. »  
« Sa pression sanguine augmentait, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Cuddy adorait quand il établissait des différentiels. C'était presque un art. La passion pour la médecine qui se lisait sur son visage était stupéfiante. Mais ce qu'elle préférait, c'était les arabesques qu'il dessinait inconsciemment sur sa main tout en réfléchissant. C'était comme un accès direct à ses pensées.

« Oui. » lui confirma Foreman. « Mais ça n'a pas causé ses premiers symptômes. »  
« Si, à cause de la caféine qu'il a ingurgité, on pensait que le problème était dans ses toilettes – je veux bien sûr parler de sa tête – ce qui nous a éloigné de l'hypothèse que sa chasse d'eau pourrait juste être bouchée – je veux bien sûr parler de sa colonne vertébrale. Vous voyez où je veux en venir. »  
« Un kyste arachnoïde dans le bas de sa colonne. » en conclut Chase. « C'est pour ça qu'on n'a rien vu. Il reste assis dix heures par jour, ça a élevé la pression de son liquide cérébro-spinal. »  
« Faites une scanographie– »

Les doigts de Cuddy se crispèrent autour des siens. Le moniteur hurlait pour elle.

« Je ne... peux pas respirer. House ! »  
« La pression artérielle a chuté de 72 à 42 ! » l'informa inutilement le secouriste.

Il raccrocha, jeta le téléphone quelque part dans l'ambulance. Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la doyenne, écoutant attentivement sa respiration.

« Ce n'est pas un autre pneumothorax. »

Il palpa son cou.

« Les veines sont plates, pas de tamponnade... Merde, j'ai attendu trop longtemps. C'est un caillot coincé dans le poumon. Streptokinase en intraveineuse. »

Le pompier lui tendit une seringue. House injecta l'enzyme dans le cathéter planté dans le tibia de Cuddy. Son action allait aggraver son hémorragie, mais il s'en occuperait plus tard.

Elle voulut lui dire qu'il se trompait. Elle savait qu'elle allait y rester, et elle voulait passer ses derniers instants avec lui, pas à le regarder s'agiter pour rien.

House réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Si elle étouffait toujours, il n'y avait pas de caillot. S'il n'y avait pas de caillot, alors qu'est-ce-que c'était ?

_Embolie graisseuse._

Il n'y avait _pas_ de solution. Rien à faire, si ce n'est la laisser mourir alors que sa moelle osseuse se répandait dans son sang et l'empoisonnait.

Il serra fort sa main. Il était à court de mots. Qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait bien lui dire ? Qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur ? Bien sûr qu'elle avait peur, elle était mourante ! Il devait forcément lui dire quelque chose. Elle ne devait pas partir comme ça.

Elle aurait bien aimé l'entendre prononcer son prénom une dernière fois. Ses quatre lettres étaient tellement douces dans sa bouche...

Ses suffocations se calmèrent, puisque sa respiration était désormais inexistante. House vit son regard résigné s'éteindre alors qu'elle caressait faiblement sa main du bout de ses doigts, comme si elle voulait mémoriser la texture de sa peau avant de partir.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsque le moniteur n'émit plus qu'un sifflement continu. Il avait espéré jusqu'au bout, mais c'était pour de vrai. Elle était morte par sa faute.

xxx

Foreman traversa les urgences sur les chapeaux de roues, courant vers la baie de déchargement. On l'avait prévenu de l'arrivée d'une patiente fraichement amputée de la jambe. Il fallait faire vite. Le chirurgien était déjà au bloc opératoire.

Le neurologue ouvrit les portes de l'ambulance qui venait de se garer.

Ce dont on ne l'avait pas prévenu, c'est que la patiente était morte en route.

Et que c'était le Dr Lisa Cuddy.

* * *

_TBC..._  
_Je n'accepte pas les menaces de mort, ni les briques, ni les parpaings. Juste les câlins. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Spoiler** : Aucun.  
**Commentaires** : Ce chapitre là est un peu court, il ne fait même pas 1000 mots. ( Oui, sur OpenOffice, ça faisait plus long. ) Mais je voulais le couper là. Enfin vous verrez bien...  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews, qui me font toujours très plaisir !  
La suite ne tardera pas, j'ai fini la fic tout à l'heure. * hurray ! *  
Bonne lecture ! :)

_

* * *

_

« Nous allons devoir l'emmener, House. »

La voix calme de Foreman le fit sursauter. Il était seul dans l'ambulance depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, à fixer le visage pâle de Cuddy. Les lumières étaient éteintes, le laissant dans une obscurité endeuillée.

« Encore quelques minutes. »

Le neurologue s'éclipsa derrière le véhicule. House lui en fut reconnaissant, il avait besoin d'être seul. Il caressa le front froid de la doyenne et y posa ses lèvres, pensant peut-être qu'il pourrait le réchauffer et qu'elle se réveillerait. Mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça. C'était fini.  
Il était incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit. C'était comme s'il était mort avec elle. Pourtant, il n'y croyait pas. Elle était décédée devant lui et il arrivait encore à penser qu'elle était juste endormie. Elle allait reprendre des forces, et quand elle serait prête, elle se réveillerait. Il embrassa sa joue poussiéreuse une dernière fois, laissant une trace claire sur sa chair et une pellicule grise sur ses lèvres.

Foreman refit son apparition. House lui adressa un hochement de tête peu convaincu et, quelques instants plus tard, deux brancardiers emmenèrent Cuddy à la morgue, très loin de lui. Il la regarda disparaître sans un mot.

La banquette sur laquelle il était assis s'affaissa à sa droite. Foreman lui tendit son téléphone. House ne réagit pas, alors il le fourra dans la poche de sa veste.

« Je contacterai sa famille. » lui assura-t-il, soulageant House d'un poids énorme.  
« Pas Lucas. Elle a rompu. »

Il l'avait deviné. Le pompier qui les avait accompagnés lui avait plus ou moins raconté leur trajet, et tout ce qui avait précédé.

Foreman ne savait pas s'il pouvait toucher House pour le réconforter. Il n'était pas friand des gestes amicaux en temps normal, alors maintenant qu'il avait perdu Cuddy... il tenta une main compatissante sur son épaule. Pas de réaction.

« Vous n'auriez pas pu la sauver. Même si vous l'aviez opérée dans un bloc opératoire, vous n'auriez pas pu stopper l'embolie. »

Il se leva brusquement et flancha, sa cuisse le retenant à peine. Pourtant, il trouva le moyen de descendre de l'ambulance, le neurologue sur les talons. Il traversa les urgences, sachant qu'une multitude de regards empreints de pitié étaient posés sur lui. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le plaigne parce qu'il l'avait amputée pour la voir mourir ensuite. Aucun d'eux n'aurait vivre cela. Lui, si. Le frottement des joints en caoutchouc des portes de sortie sonna comme une délivrance.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous blâmer pour sa mort. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. »  
« C'est bien ça le problème ! » hurla-t-il au beau milieu du hall vide, ses mots résonnant en prenant une nuance plus grave. « J'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait et elle est morte quand même. »

Il se rattrapa au bord du comptoir central, pensant qu'il allait s'effondrer. _Elle est morte quand même._

« Vous ne devriez pas être seul maintenant. »

Foreman s'approcha. House se redressa, farouche.

« Je vais vous donner un ordre. En tant que votre patron. » lança-t-il d'un ton glacial. « Hors de ma vue. »

Le neurologue hésita. Il ne devait pas le laisser seul, mais il avait l'air plutôt déterminé. Il s'écarta, le diagnosticien s'éloigna en boitant.

xxx

Foreman lui avait payé le taxi. Ce dernier avait longuement tergiversé sur ce fait, pensant que ce n'était pas une bonne chose de le renvoyer chez lui, mais que c'était toujours mieux que de le laisser faire le trajet à pied dans son état, surtout sans sa canne. De plus, à cette heure tardive, il ne valait mieux pas laisser un estropié vagabonder dans les rues peu sûres.

House ouvrit la porte de son appartement, oublia de la verrouiller, et oublia qu'il ne l'avait pas verrouillée. Il avança tel un automate vers sa salle de bains. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait dans l'immédiat, ni même ce qu'il ressentait, mais un seul but subsistait dans son esprit abimé. Il s'étonnait d'être encore capable de ressentir un besoin.

Il se regarda dans le miroir, et passa une main sur son épaule blessée. Son tee-shirt était irréparablement tâché de sang. Pas grave. Il en avait d'autres.

House leva les yeux vers son reflet. Il avait envie de vomir rien qu'à se regarder. Il se traita mentalement d'assassin.

Il avait infligé à Cuddy la pire des souffrances, pour au final être incapable de la sauver. Il l'avait _tuée_.

La colère brûlant dans ses veines, il saisit rageusement le miroir et le jeta dans la baignoire. _Sept ans de malheur _songea-t-il brièvement lorsqu'il se brisa en mille morceaux.

Face à lui, l'antre du diable.

Deux boites de Vicodin, cachées dans un trou creusé dans le mur. D'une main tremblante, il saisit les tubes oranges. Le bruit subtil des pilules claquant les unes contre les autres lui avait manqué. Il s'assit devant la baignoire, y appuyant son dos. Il s'était fait sevrer pour Cuddy, et il allait replonger pour elle. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait sa psychose, comme la dernière fois. Sans aucune hésitation, il fit sauter le couvercle d'une des boites. Il n'avait pas perdu la mécanique du geste. Une pilule blanche tomba au creux de sa paume. Il l'avala et ferma les yeux, laissant la drogue s'infiltrer dans son sang. Peut-être que c'était plus un besoin de Cuddy qu'un besoin de drogue. L'air ambiant devenait coton. Se sentant presque bien, il se laissa porter par la vague empoisonnante. C'était comme s'il était hors de son corps, comme si cette épave meurtrie ne lui appartenait plus et qu'il ne lui restait plus que ses pensées en voie de guérison. Cette sensation ne lui avait pas vraiment manqué, mais elle était douloureusement agréable.

Un chant le tira de ses rêveries.

* * *

_TBC..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Spoiler** : Fin saison 5  
**Commentaires** : Encore une fois, merci à Elisabeth d'avoir relu la dernière scène et de m'avoir apporté ses conseils éclairés.  
A lire avec _The Vicodin Song_ - Terra Naomi [ youtube com/watch?v=VmRA80AF6Ko ]  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Cette sensation ne lui avait pas vraiment manqué, mais elle était douloureusement agréable.  
Un chant le tira de ses rêveries._

* * *

« _And I've got Vicodin, do you wanna come over ? I know it's a long drive from Malibu... _»

Il connaissait trop bien cette voix. Manque de chance, ce n'était pas celle qu'il voulait entendre. Il ouvrit les yeux, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une paire de genoux pâles. Son regard longea les guiboles, rencontra une blouse blanche, tomba sur les extrémités d'un foulard rouge, noué autour du cou d'Amber Volakis.

« _I've got a pocket full of pills and not one lover. _Tu n'as pas l'air très content de me voir. » constata-t-elle avec une petite moue triste. Elle s'assit en face de lui, croisant ses jambes et s'appuyant contre le mur. « Tu as repris les petites pilules blanches ? Je pensais que tu tiendrais plus longtemps qu'une année. »  
« J'ai pas envie de te voir. Fous le camp. »  
« Je suis dans ta tête. Je suis _toi._ Je ne peux pas partir. » ricana-t-elle sombrement. « A moins que tu ne te décapites mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. »  
« Tu n'es qu'une hallucination. Le dégueulis de mon cerveau malade. » cracha-t-il. « Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »  
« Je suis flattée. Si tu as replongé, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Ça concerne Wilson ? »  
« Si tu crois que je vais te le dire... »  
« D'accord, ce n'est pas Wilson. Et si c'était Cuddy ?... A voir ta tête, je crois que je chauffe. »

S'il avait pu, il l'aurait étranglée; le problème étant qu'elle était déjà morte. Il se contenta de la fusiller du regard.

« Oh, je brûle ! » rit-elle.

House essaya de se lever. Il était épuisé. Il réussirait bien à l'ignorer et à dormir un peu. Peine perdue. Ses muscles étaient comme ouatés et refusèrent de le soutenir. Son estomac, lui, menaça de le trahir. Il ressentait un tiraillement derrière ses globes oculaires et il songea que ses yeux devaient être injectés de sang.

« Allez, raconte-moi ! » reprit-elle, comme une gamine impatiente d'ouvrir un gros cadeau. « Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fait encore ? »  
« Pas envie de parler. »  
« Tu peux tout me dire. » insista-t-elle.  
« Tu es radiologue, certainement pas psy. »  
« Wilson qui me raconte ses journées tous les soirs est la meilleure des formations, crois-moi. » répliqua-t-elle. « Laisse-moi t'aider ! »  
« Tu ne m'aides absolument pas. Tu fais foirer mes diagnostics. Tu veux tuer tout le monde. La dernière fois, c'était Chase. »  
« Non, c'est toi qui l'a voulu. Par hallucination interposée, certes, mais c'est quand même toi qui l'a voulu. »  
« Pourquoi l'aurais-je voulu ? » demanda-t-il avec une note de provocation.  
« C'est la question à cent milles dollars. »

Un silence suivit.

« Je l'ai tuée. »  
« Chase ? Non non, il a survécu. » dit Amber.  
« Je te parle de Cuddy, pas de Skippy. »

Il crut qu'il avait finit par lui clouer le bec, mais il se souvint que, par définition, une hallucination était particulièrement embêtante. Et Amber n'échappait surtout pas à la règle.

« Ça t'arrive souvent de tuer des gens ? Ah, oui, tu m'as tuée aussi. »  
« 'pas moi qui conduisais le bus. 'pas moi qui t'ai demandé de venir me chercher. Je voulais Wilson. »  
« 'pas moi qui était bourrée à cinq heures du soir ! Elle est morte de quoi ? Accident de bus, elle aussi ? Wilson n'a pas voulu venir te chercher, alors elle s'est gentiment dévouée ? »  
« Embolie graisseuse. »  
« Laisse-moi réfléchir, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pratiqué la médecine... Moelle osseuse, fracture d'un os long... Tu l'as frappée ? Je savais bien que ça terminerait comme ça. »  
« Je l'ai amputée. »  
« Comme ça ? Pour le fun ? »  
« Parce qu'elle allait mourir ! » hurla-t-il.

Crier lui avait fait un bien fou. Il se sentait mieux, même s'il en était réduit à s'exorciser avec une morte. C'était tout de même mieux que rien.

« Mais au moins, tu as essayé de la sauver. Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais laissée mourir d'une gangrène... C'était bien une gangrène ? »

Elle lui adressa un sourire qu'il jugea à moitié sincère. Elle s'amusait à le torturer habituellement, alors pourquoi se mettrait-elle à le consoler ? Non, ce n'était pas elle qui agissait, c'était son subconscient ! Sa tête sous l'emprise de l'hydrocodone ! Amber se leva et s'adossa contre le mur.

« Au fait, tu ne consultes pas ta messagerie ? » suggéra-t-elle un peu trop innocemment.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, il fouilla ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone, puis se souvint miraculeusement où Foreman l'avait rangé, et composa presque machinalement le numéro de son répondeur. Il savait à quoi s'attendre mais il le faisait quand même. Il y avait un message, enregistré quatre heures auparavant. Lucas, déblatérant une flopée de noms d'oiseaux divers et variés à l'encontre de Lisa Cuddy. House laissa la colère l'envahir lentement. Cet abruti _osait_ l'insulter alors qu'elle était morte. D'un geste convulsif empreint de haine, il jeta son cellulaire contre le mur. L'appareil se brisa en deux, ses composants s'étalant sur le carrelage de la salle de bains. Amber sursauta.

« J'étais juste à côté, tu aurais pu me blesser ! » geignit-elle.  
« L'enfoiré... »

Elle saisit sa cheville droite, amena son talon à ses fesses en pliant le genou. Elle resta en parfait équilibre sur sa jambe gauche.

« Tu m'aimerais si j'étais comme ça ? Comme elle ? »  
« Non. » soupira-t-il. Elle vacilla. « Je ne... lui ai pas dit que je l'aimais. Je ne lui ai rien dit... »

Il sentit les larmes affluer et ne fit rien pour les retenir. Cuddy lui manquait terriblement. Il voulait la voir. Il voulait lui dire ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'admettre devant ses paupières closes. Ce ne serait pas exactement elle, mais tant pis.

« _And I'm feeling so bad and so good, I don't know what to do..._ »

Il avala une autre pilule de Vicodin, avant de s'allonger et de se recroqueviller sur le sol.

Le visage baigné de larmes et la voix suave d'Amber lui servant de berceuse, il s'endormit.

xxx

House reconnut les urgences. L'espace autour de lui était baigné d'une lumière blanche presque aveuglante, qui ne venait pas des néons éteints mais qui stagnait comme de la brume. Les lits, les rideaux bleus qui les séparaient, les chariots d'urgence et le matériel médical étaient toujours là. Pourtant, tout était vide. Il n'y avait personne. Pas un patient, pas un médecin. Seuls des hurlements presque inhumains perçaient le silence morbide. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait du sang plein les mains. Le liquide rouge coulait sur le sol, formant une trainée qui disparaissait derrière un mur, comme s'il avait effectué le trajet à reculons.

Il suivit le sillon sanguin, qui montait vers les escaliers. House les emprunta. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa canne. Il ne boitait même pas. Il tendait les bras comme s'il portait un corps mais il était incapable de bouger ses membres supérieurs, presque fasciné par ses mains souillées.

Les cris cessèrent lorsqu'il arriva au deuxième étage. Pédiatrie, chirurgie, soins intensifs, laboratoires d'anatomopathologie. Malgré sa veste en cuir, House était gelé. L'hémoglobine le mena à un bloc opératoire. Il poussa les portes en se servant de ses coudes, à la manière d'un chirurgien qui venait de se laver les mains. Sous les fortes lumières, trônait une table d'opération au milieu de la salle. Cuddy y était allongée, entièrement nue. Le sang s'échappant de sa moitié de jambe avait formé une mare rouge sous la table en inox, d'où venait la trace que House avait suivi. Nullement effrayé, il s'approcha et, instinctivement, couvrit le moignon de ses mains pour contenir l'hémorragie. Il découvrit très vite que cela ne servait à rien. La brume blanche mettait la lividité cadavérique du corps en valeur, le rendant presque beau. Cuddy était livide, Cuddy était morte. Pourtant, elle parla :

« Tu m'avais promis que je vivrais. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient tout blancs. Pas d'iris ni de pupille; juste du blanc.

« Tu m'as entendue crier, House. »

Il ne lâcha pas le moignon. Il essaya de formuler des excuses, d'assembler les mots qui trainaient dans sa tête pour essayer de construire une ou deux phrases avec, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'excuser de l'avoir tuée. On ne s'excusait pas pour ce genre de choses.

« Tu m'as abandonnée. »

On en payait les conséquences.

Il sentit une forte brulure au thorax. Les battements de son cœur devinrent de plus en plus bruyants, allant presque jusqu'à faire exploser ses tympans. Il baissa les yeux et vit l'incision ouverte en forme de Y sur son torse, comme si on l'autopsiait vivant. Il fixa son diaphragme entrainer sa cage thoracique, ses poumons se gonfler et se dégonfler. Il perdait tout son sang, qui coulait à flot le long de son corps mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Il pouvait y survivre sans problème.

« Pourquoi, House ? »

Le regard vide de Cuddy ne quitta jamais les lampes sous lesquelles elle se trouvait. Ses cornées se mirent à cuire.

Il devait se réveiller. Maintenant.

* * *

_TBC..._

_Enjoooy youuurseeelf, it's laater than you think. Enjoooy youuurseeelf, while you're stiiill in da pink. The yeeaaaars go byyyyy as quickly as a wink. Enjoy yourself...  
Alors ? Vous n'aviez tout de même pas pensé que Wilson ou Foreman avait poussé la chansonnette ?_

_Courage, plus qu'un chapitre ! ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Spoiler** : Fin saison 5  
**Commentaires** : Pfiouh, enfin finie ! J'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre, je m'y suis reprise à trois fois. J'ai aussi hésité quant à écrire un épilogue, mais j'ai eu la flemme. C'est de la faute au 7x15, il a tué mon mood ! * pleure *  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Dépasser la barre des cinquante, c'est assez émouvant...  
J'espère que l'extrême fin du chapitre répondra aux questions de HRL. :)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

House eut l'impression de chuter de très haut. Il se réveilla brusquement, son dos claqua contre la baignoire, il prit appui sur la mauvaise cuisse et bascula sur le ventre dans un gémissement de douleur. Il avait connu de bien meilleurs réveils. Son poing tremblait, serrant convulsivement un flacon orange. Il desserra les doigts tant bien que mal, fit sauter le couvercle blanc, avala une pilule de Vicodin, et laissa la souffrance s'estomper. Il n'avait pas eu aussi mal depuis l'année passée. S'il expérimentait déjà les crises de manque, il allait devoir trouver un moyen rapide de renouveler ses stocks d'hydrocodone. Certainement pas en volant les prescriptions de Wilson: il allait tout découvrir et le renvoyer à Mayfield. Et il ne voulait pas qu'on le soigne, il voulait Cuddy.

Il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir, son esprit s'embrumer un peu plus et son souffle se ralentir. Il se battit pour rester éveillé, il ne voulait pas cauchemarder encore. Il voulait rêver en restant conscient. Et ça avait déjà un nom, ça s'appelait _halluciner_.

« Cuddy... » geignit-il dans un appel désespéré.  
« Je suis là. »

Il ouvrit les yeux, rencontra un regard bleu. Cuddy était agenouillée devant lui, un sourire triste sur ses lèvres. Ses cheveux noirs étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval un peu brouillon. Elle portait l'uniforme rose du personnel médical, similaire à celui qu'elle avait sur le dos lorsqu'elle était morte, mais en bien meilleur état, flambant neuf. Ses jambes étaient intactes. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Il voulut prononcer son nom, mais il s'étrangla avec ses larmes. Il se redressa, serra Cuddy dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots. Elle lui murmura quelques ' chut ' et le berça comme son enfant.

« Je suis là House. Tout va bien. »  
« Tu m'as manquée. »

Il savait qu'elle n'était pas réelle et qu'il n'étreignait que du vide. Il désirait tellement fort être avec elle que tout était plus authentique. Comme l'hallucination _d'avant_. La texture de ses vêtements étaient calquée dans ses paumes. Ses cheveux fins chatouillaient son nez. Son parfum le grisait. Pourtant, ce n'était que du rêve.

Il renforça son étreinte, et son épaule tressauta. Sous l'effet de la drogue, ses nerfs s'endormaient, mais il savait qu'il avait mal.

Il sentit que Cuddy lui échappait. Il eut terriblement peur de la perdre une nouvelle fois et s'accrocha à elle, l'empêchant de repartir.

« On devrait changer ton pansement avant que ça s'infecte. »

Elle se leva. House voulut l'imiter, elle le retint d'une main sur l'épaule. Ses muscles étaient encore trop fatigués, de toute façon. Il la regarda fouiller dans ses placards. Il ne savait pas si c'était en fait lui qui effectuait cette action, ou s'il se contentait d'imaginer la scène. Ça le dérangeait un peu, mais il savait qu'il se condamnait aux doutes en vivant avec une morte. Et Cuddy en valait largement la peine.

House essaya d'enlever sa veste pour gagner du temps. Ses membres étaient raides. Il grogna de frustration. Il ne pouvait même pas se débarrasser d'un vêtement !

« Laisse, je m'en occupe. » intervint Cuddy d'une voix douce.

Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. Elle s'accroupit devant lui quelques instants plus tard, saisit les pans du blouson et le lui enleva lentement, un bras après l'autre. L'air étant plutôt frais, il frissonna. Elle lui retira ensuite son tee-shirt tâché de sang séché. Le pansement rougi suivit.

Le picotement provoqué par la solution antiseptique sur sa plaie confirma à House qu'il se désinfectait réellement. Cuddy replaça une pièce de gaze sur sa blessure et la fixa à l'aide de sparadrap microporeux. Elle caressait distraitement son torse, l'esprit ailleurs. House observa ses doigts vagabonder sur sa peau. Il la rêvait tellement fort que même si elle n'existait plus, sa présence était apaisante. Elle l'embrassa au niveau du sternum et frotta son nez contre les quelques poils qui s'y trouvaient. Ses mains s'apposèrent sur ses omoplates et House l'enlaça en retour, ses bras s'enveloppant autour de sa frêle ossature. Il pensa brièvement que leurs corps se modelaient parfaitement l'un avec l'autre. C'était comme si leurs formes et leurs courbes avaient été faites pour s'emboiter. Ses larges biceps entouraient son dos. Ses mains se calaient naturellement au creux de ses hanches et de ses reins. C'était parfait.

Il savait qu'elle était morte, qu'il l'avait tuée en lui infligeant les pires tourments. Il s'en rappelait dès qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Même s'il avait grand mal à le supporter, il aimait penser qu'il avait droit à un sursis, à du temps supplémentaire avec elle pour qu'ils puissent profiter de ce qui aurait dû se profiler devant eux : le bonheur à perte de vue.

Elle se recula légèrement, le regarda dans les yeux.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser. » dit-elle.  
« S'il te plaît. »

Elle lui sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne sentait pas leur chaleur, ni celle de sa langue qui s'insinuait dans sa bouche, et ça le perturbait sérieusement. Mais il finirait bien par s'y faire. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Leur étreinte gagnait en fièvre. Leurs gémissements étouffés dans le souffle de l'autre ne leur suffisant plus, Cuddy descendit sur son menton, ses dents effleurant son début de barbe. Elle mordilla la peau de son cou et toussa lorsque sa langue lapa sensuellement sa pomme d'Adam.

« Tu es plein de poussière. » souffla-t-elle en caressant sa tête. Ses doigts passèrent entre ses cheveux, faisant tomber des miettes grises sur sa clavicule. « Et tu as du sang... Là. » Son doigt partit de la tâche vermeille sur son épaule jusqu'à son nombril, traçant un ligne sombre. « Tu devrais prendre une douche. »  
« Tu viens de changer mon pansement. »  
« C'est pas grave. On le refera. »

Cuddy déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Il la regarda s'affairer devant la baignoire, extrayant les débris de verre. Maladroite, elle se coupait souvent, mais ne versa pas une seule goutte de sang. Elle rassembla les morceaux réfléchissants dans ses paumes et les jeta dans la poubelle. House avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas de reflet.

Elle le déshabilla entièrement, avec soin. Il eut peur qu'elle soit dégoutée en voyant sa cicatrice, mais ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Elle n'était que le fruit de son imagination, elle faisait ce que son inconscient désirait qu'elle fasse. Il ne voulait pas la répugner, et donc il ne la répugnerait pas. Ça se tenait.

Visiblement, son inconscient voulut aussi qu'elle se penche pour embrasser sa cicatrice. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle lui murmura qu'elle était désolée de lui avoir causé toute cette souffrance depuis tant d'années. Il ne put rien lui répondre, la gorge nouée.

Elle le déchaussa, massa longuement ses pieds fatigués, bécota ses orteils. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer en pensant que sa tendresse n'avait rien de réel; il inventait tout.

Elle l'aida à se relever. Il était nu devant elle. Il s'appuya sur son épaule afin d'enjamber le bord de la baignoire. Il émit un bref doute, ne sachant pas si les restes du miroir avaient vraiment été nettoyés. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il allait se faire très mal. Il s'y risqua quand même. Avec succès.

Elle ouvrit le robinet, et le rejoignit toute habillée. Il frémit au contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Cuddy s'empara d'un savon et le frotta tendrement sur sa peau, y laissant de longues trainées blanches. Elle s'appliqua à nettoyer soigneusement chaque partie de son anatomie.

Il la fixait. L'eau tombait de la pomme de douche et les éclaboussait, mais Cuddy n'était aucunement mouillée. C'était comme si les gouttes se posaient sur elle sans laisser de trace. Ou alors elles l'évitaient, tout simplement.

Il la cajolait alors qu'elle le lavait, souriante. Il détacha ses cheveux. Ses boucles brunes tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Pris d'une soudaine frénésie, il fit passer sa blouse rose au-dessus de sa tête. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il lui ôta son soutien-gorge qu'elle prit l'eau.

House l'entoura de ses bras. Elle se lova contre son torse, pressant sa peau contre la sienne, l'eau les réchauffant. Elle s'écarta quelques instants pour le rincer correctement, ses mains glissant le long de sa peau mouillée, pour ensuite retrouver sa place, blottie contre lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils sortirent de la douche, s'embrassant éperdument. Cuddy se retourna pour sortir une serviette en éponge usée de son placard, House déposant une nuée de baisers sur sa nuque. Il avait désespérément besoin de contact physique avec elle. Elle était sa pierre angulaire, et le fruit de son désespoir. Elle le sécha consciencieusement, évitant de trop frotter le tissu rêche contre sa peau. La serviette mit peu de temps à tomber au sol. Le diagnosticien saisit l'arrière de la tête de sa compagne afin d'approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Il l'embrassa encore, songeant qu'il ne se lasserait jamais. Cuddy s'accrocha à son cou, gémissant contre ses lèvres. Son bassin roula contre le sien. House empoigna fermement ses fesses, Cuddy lui mordit la lèvre en retour. Il l'invita à nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille et elle délaissa sa bouche un instant pour prendre appui sur ses épaules. Il la soutint solidement, compressant sa poitrine contre la sienne. Leurs cœurs résonnant l'un avec l'autre, il l'emmena dans la chambre attenante à la salle de bains, ne se contentant que de ne frôler ses lèvres du bout des siennes. Il avait toujours rêvé de la porter ainsi. Quand il fantasmait sur elle, il s'imaginait toujours qu'il était assez fort pour la transporter jusqu'à son lit, qu'il se promettait de faire leur. Maintenant qu'elle ne pesait plus rien – puisqu'elle n'existait plus – c'était nettement plus faisable.

Cette simple pensée manqua de leur faire perdre leur fragile équilibre. Cuddy se cramponna à lui dans un petit rire. Il la serra un peu plus fort et passa la porte, atteignant la chambre baignée par les rayons chauds du soleil levant. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit, elle s'arqua dans un mouvement d'anticipation pire que sensuel, bombant la poitrine. Elle lui lança un regard provocateur, ses yeux brillants de désir plongeant dans les siens. Il la rejoignit sur les draps avec bonheur, fondant sur sa proie pour prendre ses lèvres entre les siennes. Ladite proie entoura son cou de ses mains fines, le gardant le plus proche d'elle possible.

House posa une main sur son sein.  
Son cœur ne battait pas.

Kutner, debout au pied du lit, fit alors part de son commentaire habituel :

« _Too bad it isn't true. _»

**FIN**


End file.
